


HISTORIAS CORTAS

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, Fantasia, Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 5





	1. LEÓN EN EL BOSQUE

Dicen que en ese bosque vive un león salvaje.

Que a kilómetros a su alrededor todo es sombrío, siniestro y que ni humano o animal sobreviven a la ira de un encuentro.

Rumores...

Hace ya un siglo que está ahí solo.

Que antes era un humano muy poderoso, frio y de coraza dura, que no creía en el amor y solo vivía para dar órdenes y ver que estas se vieran cumplidas.

Pero en uno de sus tantos viajes conoció a su pareja, era un cachorro de lobo. Algo que; según su deber debía matar.

Pero el amor es ciego y este lo ataco. Lo amo con cada fibra de su ser. Con cada átomo, molécula, con sentimientos verdaderos que jamás creyó poseer.

Entonces después de años de vivir en paz en ese bosque, de amarse por las noches, en el día. Cuando hacia frio, en la soledad o días de lluvia; sucedió.

Su amado cachorro murió frente a sus ojos. Sosteniéndole mientras se le iba la vida en cada gota de sangre derramada.

Con cada aliento de vida yéndose como agua entre sus dedos, él le escucho decir.

~Nos veremos una vez más amor~

Pero él no quería una vez más, le quería ahora. Para siempre.

Así que enloqueció de ira, le pidió a la luna que les observaba el poder absoluto para obtener venganza, mas no se la dio.

Y con cada grito, cada llanto; las presencias oscuras y malignas se arremolinaban en su corazón y rugió.

Se convirtió en un hermoso, poderoso e insaciable temido león.

Una bestia.

Cazo a cada humano culpable de los susurros. De los creadores de cada augurio mal intencionado en contra de su cachorro.

Y les devoro, a todos, dejo entonces el pequeño pueblo convertido en un lugar temido y deshabitado rodeado de sus fuegos fatuos, como señal inequívoca de sus pecados. Y pobre de aquella alma desdichada que se le atravesara en su camino.

Por qué ese bello león aun busca a su amado en la oscuridad de la noche, en la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Aun le busca en los días nublados, en cada gota de lluvia.

Aun le busca en el prado lleno de dientes de león que vuelan al viento, recordando como su amado sonreía al hacerlos volar con el aliento de sus labios, de la vida que aún le llenaba.

Aun lo busca, incansable y lleno de dolor.

Teniendo en su congelado corazón las ultimas dulces palabras de so otra mitad. De su aliento de vida. Esperando a que le salve de la agonía.

En la soledad de ese oscuro bosque... esperando. Esperando. 


	2. ZORRO DE LLAMAS ROJAS

—¿Qué son esos ruidos Midorima-kun?—

—Al parecer hay un chico nuevo-nanodayo—

—Oh pobrecillo... Es una verdadera pena—

—Es natural Kurokocchi, es el procedimiento cada que algún nuevo aparece...—

—Ese no es el problema—

— ¿A no...? ¿Y entonces?—

—Lo que sucede es que...—

—Esperen... esperen... pero si no ha habido ataques en el último mes, considerando que hoy es luna llena—

— ¿Me dejas terminar Kise?—

—Perdón Midorimacchi—

—Decía, el problema es que el ataque ocurrió hace seis meses, el chico llevaba solo ya seis lunas, contabilizando esta pues son siete—

—Eso es... imposible Midorima-kun... es imposible... Se habría vuelto loco, habría...—

— ¿Cómo es que lo encontraron entonces si lleva tanto tiempo escondido y sin señales de ataques?—

—Es lo que Akashi está investigando, bueno en realidad envió a Aomine y a Kagami-nanodayo, aunque me parece extraño—

—Es verdad Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun no se relaciona directamente con los casos a menos que vea un potencial de guerrero... ¿Lo hay?—

—No... no lo hay... es... algo mas-nanodayo—

Tenía una vida normal y según sus padres un tanto solitaria. Pero asi estaba bien. Le gustaba su vida tal como la tenía. Simple y sin mayores complicaciones, no como la mayoría de sus amigos, llenas de dramas con sus ex novias o novias en curso. Mientras el mantuviera la tranquilidad y la vista fija en sus estudios y metas era más que suficiente.

Y ese quizá fue el problema. El hecho de que nunca ponía atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En ese momento no lo sabría. Pero había cosas en la oscuridad a las cuales debía tener cuidado. Los cuentos que los adultos relataban para asustar a aquellos niños que no querían ir a la cama tenían de todo menos mentiras.

Pero ya no era un niño y mucho menos permitiría que su madre le contase cuentos antes de dormir.

Ahora, justo en ese momento, bajo la mirada bicolor mientras se agazapaba en una esquina con un universo de dolor en su cuerpo entendía que los cuentos de terror eran más que cuentos. En realidad le aterraban. ¿En qué clase de cosa le habían convertido?

Bueno pues para eso tenía y aunque no quisiera; echar una hojeada en sus recuerdos en lo sucedido hacia exactamente siete meses.

Esa maldita noche que nunca se borraría de su memoria.

Y más porque el apuesto pelirrojo se había puesto a la altura de sus ojos, le había sonreído con esos curiosos colmillos sobresalientes de sus labios mientras ponía una de sus blancas manos en su frente y ojos tapando asi la mirada inquietante que tenía sobre sí.

Grito. No hubo otro sonido que no fueran gritos y sollozos que salieran de sus labios.

Recordando con dolor como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior apenas.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Kagamicchi! Volvieron ¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraron?—

—Tus gritos aturden Kise...—

—Pues la información... y creo que rodaran cabezas—

— ¿Qué Dices Kagami-kun? ¿Por qué sería así?—

—Hace siete meses hubo un ataque, según la policía humana una pandilla asesino a una pareja para robarles—

—Pero bien sabemos que eso fue solo la tapadera de las autoridades, los de limpieza dijeron que solo había dos cuerpos porque así lo era. Ya saben, cuando hay un ataque extraño, un grupo va a revisar, pero no hallaron indicios de algo anormal. La pareja mayor murió por desangramiento y no había señales de alguien más ahí. Además de que los supuestos pandilleros fueron eliminados en el acto. Se suponía que no había quedado nada—

—Bueno pues Akashi se va a cabrear con los de limpieza ¿Y dónde esta por cierto?—

—Esta con el chico-nanodayo—

—Oh... eso es... raro, como sea, no es que me interese. Sigue tú con la explicación Bakagami, tengo flojera—

El pelirrojo suspiro de frustración de que el moreno no hiciera nada más por aportar a la investigación y viendo qué; los demás necesitaban algunas respuestas prosiguió con el relato.

—Decía acudimos a los suburbios de donde vino el último ataque al que se nos haya notificado, mas deben recordar que ese en específico acudió Kasamatsu-san y Kise—

—Así es y estoy completamente seguro de que Kasamatsu-sempai me hubiera pateado si dejábamos algo vivo—

—Como no encontramos nada hurgamos más, en fechas más viejas y dimos con el informe de la policía del ataque de hace siete meses. Acudimos al lugar y nos dimos cuenta de que en esa casa en realidad vivían tres personas y no dos como se suponía y alégrense, ninguno de nosotros acudió a ese llamado, es más... nadie acudió—

—Eso no es posible-nanodayo, a Takao y a mí nos llegan cada una de las alertas, no pudimos haber pasado por alto esta—

—El problema está en que la policía estuvo involucrada directamente en el incidente porque estaban cerca, abatieron a los sospechosos y cerraron el caso sin dar aviso de algo inusual... Porque en realidad a primera vista no se ve nada inusual, salvo la sangre seca que no coincidía con la de dos personas, pero repito; a la policía no le pareció inusual, más si no había un tercer cuerpo. Pero la pregunta verdadera es... ¿Cómo es que Akashi dio con el chico así sin más?—

—Y eso no es todo. La policía no tomo en cuenta a la tercera persona que vivía en esa casa. ¡Mierda! Hasta había fotografías, estúpidos incompetentes...—

El chico que había estado indiferente ante las explicaciones del pelirrojo, les paso un portar retrato cubierto de sangre seca; en él se podía apreciar la figura de tres personas, una pareja mayor y un joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, delgado, cabello castaño y sonriente.

Todos en la sala estaban admirando la fotografía, hasta que el pelinegro que había mantenido la cabeza hundida en una de las computadoras dio un salto tomándola de las manos de un chico peli azul que le devolvió la mirada; aunque inexpresiva, si con un aura molesta por la acción.

— ¡Lo conozco!—

— ¿Cómo que lo conoces Bakao?—

—Sí, sí, es el en definitiva. Hace unas dos semanas acudimos a la biblioteca central ¿No te acuerdas Shin-chan? Si hasta hicimos cosas indecorosas en uno de los pasillos—

— ¡Cállate Bakao!—

—Midorima-kun... Quien lo diría—

—Aguafiestas Shin-chan, como sea. Este chico era el encargado del ala de seguridad, en donde están los libros de mayor valor histórico. El bibliotecario pues. Lo recuerdo porque en cuanto vio a su majestad absoluta tembló como gelatina, de milagro no se desmayó—

—Que Akashi no te escuche que le dices así Takao, o abra pájaro de cena—

—Para lo que me importa, Shin-chan no lo dejaría. Como sea, note que Akashi le prestaba más atención de lo usual y al volver me pidió que le diera toda la información posible que encontrara de él. Además de que aunque no tengo buen olfato, note una herida algo rara que intentaba ocultar con la ropa en su cuello. Al principio pensé que olía a perro mojado pero pensé que sería una mascota que tuviera o algo—

—Y entonces ayer envió a Nijimuracchi y a Haizaki a una salida de rastreo volviendo con el chico ¿No? ¿Takaocchi les dio la información?—

— ¿Qué encontraste Takao-kun? No nos has dicho nada—

—Asi es, y bueno... Fue difícil al solo tener lugar de trabajo y rostro, pero yo siempre logro lo que me propongo. Su nombre es Furihata Kouki, trabaja en la sección especial de la biblioteca central. Estudiante de primer año en la facultad de Letras de la Universidad de Tokio. Vive solo en los departamentos que otorgan a los becados, era O positivo* y solo eso. Un chico aburrido—

—Aun asi no entiendo el interés de Akashi para con él, si hasta le está interrogando personalmente. Además de que tiene a Murasakibara y a mi Bro de centinelas en el pasillo de la sala de contención—

—Bueno... hemos dejado de escuchar los gritos desde hace ya buen rato. O lo mato, o vive y será parte del grupo—

— ¿Quién apuesta?—

— ¡Bakao! Con eso no se juega—

—Pues estaban de centinelas Kagami-kun, porque Murasakibara-kun y Himuro-kun vienen para acá—

—Murasakibaracchi, Himurocchi ¿Por qué están aquí?—

—Akachin de repente abrió la puerta y nos ordenó que los dejáramos solos... —

—No tengo idea de sus intenciones, pero seguro hay perro de cena... Sin ofender Kuroko—

— ¿Entonces es...?—

—Eso es lo extraño Kuroko. No es un hibrido, es un sobrenatural al 100% a pesar de que... obviamente fue mordido y no... no es un Lycan—

Todos en la sala quedaron mudos ante la declaración, eso era genéticamente imposible, o nacías Lycan o nacías vampiro o cualquier ser sobrenatural del que se conocía pero jamás un mordido lo era al completo. Y más raro aun, que no supieran hasta el momento con qué clase de ser sobrenatural lidiaban.

Un par de ojos castaños de iris dorado eran los que veía ahora; fascinante. Fue lo primero que pensó. La criatura que intentaba esconderse de su mirada ahora. Las llamas eran; para mejor descripción, hipnotizantes. Estas se movían con forme a los movimientos de su dueño, que agazapado huía de él.

—Eres una criatura única en su tipo ¿Lo sabias?—

El chico no le respondió, solo le gruño para que no se le acercara más, los movimientos ondulantes de la cola de fuego le indicaban que estaba a la expectativa de ver que sucedería.

—No te hare daño, a menos que hagas algo estúpido—

Sabia la razón de su actuar, sabía por qué quito a los centinelas de sus puestos. Desde el día en que le había visto en aquel lugar le había llamado la atención.

Porque incluso aunque era visible el miedo que le tenía, no dudo ningún momento en verle a los ojos, además de la cicatriz que su prodigiosa mirada noto, el aroma dulce que transmitía.

No era un sobrenatural nacido, tampoco era un convertido. Era algo más. Algo que le instaba a buscarle a hacer cosas que nunca antes había pensado o requerido.

Y seria suyo. Asi fuera lo último que hiciera. Pero claro, para el no había limite o frontera que le detuviera. Acercándose a pasos fuertes y firmes se agacho para estar al mismo nivel que la mirada desconcertada del castaño. Algo asi nunca seria visto más que por ese chico.

—Fascinante...— le dijo pasando sus dedos por las llamas oscilantes, sintiendo la tibieza de estas. Por las muestras a su alrededor podía ver lo peligrosas que eran y comprendió al instante de atravesarlas con sus dedos la razón de porque no le causaban daño alguno.

Y no podía estar más complacido con ello. Más ahora que había podido ver lo sucedido aquel; para el castaño, fatídico día hacia siete meses. Más no para él.

Hacía siete meses para Akashi Seijuuro había nacido el perfecto consorte que nadie más podría obtener.

_Era una tarde nublada, las hojas de los se movían al compás del viento fresco. Esperaba la lluvia, la adoraba, ver como después de ella los brotes de las hojas y las flores de los arboles salían en todo su esplendor era lo único que le agradaba de la época. No el calor y el sudor de la temporada. Solo las hojas y las flores._

_Se detuvo súbitamente al sentir escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, volteo a todos lados esperando encontrar la razón de su intranquilidad. Pero no noto nada._

_Asi que aunque algo incómodo siguió con su camino. Faltaban al menos unas cinco casas para llegar a la suya. Las cuales a pesar de la hora se encontraban con las luces apagadas y sin señales de vida._

_En cuanto llego y tomo las llaves para abrir la puerta se sintió extrañamente aliviado. No entendía por qué ni se iba a detener a analizarlo. Le recibió la suave risa de su madre que veía un programa de comedia en la televisión e instintivamente sonrió. Les saludo como cualquier día y como cualquier día fiel a su rutina su adorada madre le envió a ducharse, para después ordenarle que en cuanto terminara no se entretuviera con nada y bajara con prontitud a cenar._

_Le tomo alrededor de diez minutos entre desvestirse, ducharse y vestirse de nuevo. Tenía algo de hambre asi que le dio prisa a la tarea de su limpieza personal._

_En cuanto termino iba a dirigirse lo más rápido que pudiera a la planta baja a disfrutar de una agradable cenaq con su amada familia, entonces al llevar su mano a la perilla de la puerta escucho el timbre en la entrada, volteo al reloj sin apartar la mano de donde la tenía y vio la hora nueve de la noche._

_Los mismos escalofríos que le inundaron en la calle le llenaron nuevamente el cuerpo. Escucho un golpe seguido de lo que podía considerar el gorgoteo de un líquido desbordándose. Se paralizo en su puerta. Más al escuchar el grito de su padre siendo opacado por un sonido hueco en la pared. Escuchaba jadeos y pronto las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos._

_Abrió la puerta con lentitud esperando no hacer ruido y de la misma manera bajo las escaleras, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho y lo escupiría del terrible temor que le invadía. Pero debía ser fuerte e intentar hacer algo por sus padres._

_No vomito por pura fuerza de voluntad. En medio de la sala todo era un caos, sus padres yacían desangrados y ya sin vida al lado de un par de tipos que se besaban con los labios llenos de sangre. Llenos de la sangre de sus padres._

_Ellos le gruñeron ¿Le gruñeron? Como un par de animales salvajes y no basto más que un parpadeo para tener a uno de ellos mordiendo con saña su cuello._

_Mordía_

_Su_

_Cuello_

_No pudo gritar por el hecho de sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en sus labios. Saco fuerza de a saber qué lugar y lo lanzo lejos, levantándose tambaleante para tonar la silla que se hallaba cerca suyo y estrellársela con toda la ira que tenía directo en la cabeza del segundo hombre, mismo que tenía obvias intenciones de dañarle._

_No dejo de golpear hasta que vio que no se movía. Sus ojos se nublaban, sentía un extraño calor en recorrerle cada mililitro de sangre que le quedaba en su cuerpo, ardía. Como llamas._

_Necesitaba encontrar ayuda._

_Con la fuerza que la adrenalina le entregaba salió a pasos lentos por la puerta trasera. Cubría la herida de su cuello; que milagrosamente bullía como coagulada con la palma de su mano. Su cabeza hervía. Necesitaba un hospital y sabia; aunque le doliera el corazón, sabía que sus padres eran un caso perdido._

_Les había perdido._

_Camino recargándose en la pared del andador trasero que conducía al pequeño parque de la zona departamental en la que vivía, fue cuando escucho los disparos. Casi cayó al suelo deseando regresar. Pero algo dentro suyo no se lo permitió._

_Dos disparos más y para escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y las ambulancias. Con el dolor atenazando su cuerpo y conciencia, siguió su camino. La herida aunque dolorosa y quemante como un infierno había dejado de sangrar pese a ser realmente profunda._

_Sentía en los costados de su cuerpo heridas igual de quemantes y noto en la oscuridad como eran marcas de uñas... o garras. ¿Qué había sucedido?_

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una construcción abandonada. Se escabullo en cuanto la lluvia comenzó a evaporarse en su piel ¿Evaporarse? En definitiva el dolor le estaba haciendo ver cosas que no entendía._

_Se dejó caer en un montón de papeles de periódico abandonados, sintiendo como su mente y sentidos se apagaban, llorando por su perdida. Mientras la oscuridad le abrazaba y no hacía nada por rechazarla._

_No supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que perdió la conciencia, pero en definitiva no creía que fuesen tan solo unos cuantos minutos. No había luz alguna más que la poca que entraba por los agujeros de las derruidas paredes, las volutas de polvo le eran perceptibles y sentía un olor rancio venir de algún lugar._

_Se levantó con pereza y con el cuerpo adolorido por la posición y el lugar en el que había dormido, notando principalmente que sus heridas no solo no sangraban, si no que al tacto estaban completamente cicatrizadas. Se acercó a una de las ventanas que aun conservaban vidrio y con el poco reflejo que este le devolvía vio que no había nada._

_No había más que la cicatriz y el horrible recuerdo de lo sucedido._

_Mareado y con lágrimas en sus ojos salió en dirección de su hogar, llego en tiempo record aun sin saber bien donde se hallaba. Noto en primer lugar la cinta dejada por la policía que indicaba que no se podía pasar. Que en ese lugar se había cometido un crimen._

_No lo sabía pero su instinto le dijo que no debía permanecer mucho en el lugar, asi que apretando su corazón y evitando dejar huellas notorias de su intrusión entro al que por años amo como su hogar._

_No entendía como es que la policía no le había buscado, por qué no habían notado que faltaba en casa. Tomo unas cuantas fotografías de su familia y las propias. Sus padres no eran muy adeptos a tomarlas de todos modos asi que había pocas._

_Subió a la que era su habitación y tomo la mayor parte de su ropa y todos los libros escolares. Entro a la habitación de sus padres mirando con dolor cada recuerdo de su presencia, para tomar la caja de ahorros que sabía que ambos conservaban en caso de una emergencia._

_~Tómala si es necesario~ le había dicho su madre una vez._

_Y ahora entendía que lo era y no había vuelta atrás. No se despidió del lugar. Después de todo ya no quedaba ahí nada para él._

_Tiempo después logro matricularse a la universidad que tanto deseaba, en la facultad de sus sueños. Empezar de cero le fue muy difícil._

_Aun asi sentía que algo andaba mal, apenas se iba a cumplir un mes del ataque y sentía que era vigilado por "Algo" no podía quitarse de su cabeza las pesadillas de esas dos cosas; porque no podía llamarlas de otra manera, viéndose como un par de monstruos devorando a sus padres e intentando hacer lo mismo consigo._

_No era que hubiera documentado la fecha exacta, pero su cuerpo le gritaba el ataque a cada momento. Esa noche incluso no acudió a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca; aunque en realidad si había ido, pero su superior al notar un leve sonrojo se acercó notando que le aquejaba una fiebre y le envió a casa._

_~Alíviate pronto, que aquí estará tu trabajo esperándote, no te preocupes~ el alto castaño no le dejo en paz hasta asegurarse que se encontrara en su casa._

_Más tarde esa madrugada le despertó un tenue olor a quemado. Pensaba que era producto de la fiebre y en sí, sí lo era. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fueron las llamas que salían de su cuerpo. Apago cuanta pequeña llama se encontró y huyo a la ducha intentando apagarse, sus ojos registraron cada cosa a su paso, notaba los colores más vivos, cada mota de polvo, cada relieve en las paredes, los detalles de las alas de las polillas que pululaban en el foco._

_Estaba realmente asustado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Pronto gimió de dolor y vio el sangrado salir de sus labios, pequeños colmillos sobresalían de estos, filosos cortando la piel de sus dedos en cuanto los toco. Sus uñas se alargaron pareciendo pequeñas garras y por más que el agua fluía no se apagaba._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que todo era producto de la fiebre que le invadía y en cuanto los abrió de nuevo todo seguía ahí en su lugar. Y aunque las llamas se habían apagado ahora quedaban un par de orejas felpudas y una cola adherida a su espalda baja._

_Se removió en la ducha lamiendo sus manos, los sonidos le eran más potentes, tanto que podía escuchar y aunque le sonara aterrador oler a la rata tras la pared que hacia noches no le dejaba dormir._

_Jadeante abrió la puerta del baño y de un solo golpe abrió la pared tomándola en sus manos, escuchándola chillar y de una sola mordida la mato._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho no pudo más que horrorizarse lazando los restos de lo que fue la rata, llorando amargamente con el sabor metálico en sus labios._

_Despertó con un horrible dolor en el cuello por la mala posición en la que había dormido, recargado entre la pared y el piso de la habitación que alquilaba. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las seis de la tarde y que tenía varios mensajes en la contestadora._

_Vio lo restos del animalejo que había devorado la noche anterior y aunque corrió al escusado intentando devolver lo que había consumido fue completamente en vano._

_Fueron tres noches más de esa manera. En ocasiones olía la carne del vecino de al lado. Y no se refería a algún tipo de guisado que este hiciera. Si no a su piel. Aterradoramente estaba consciente de que era su piel. Asi que antes de cometer alguna locura y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, a la mañana siguiente de su segundo día de esa extraña conversión acudió a una ferretería y compran una cadena y un montón de candados._

_Se ato a si mismo al regulador de temperatura que se encontraba fuertemente empotrado a la pared del edificio. Quien le viera tal vez diría ~Oye, pero si tomas las llaves de los candados te será fácil~ pero aun asi en la poca cordura ideo un plan para que eso no ocurriera, además de que perdido en el dolor y sus ansias para nada reparo en la cercanía de estas._

_Hasta que días después termino todo ese horroroso asunto._

_Y así, desgraciadamente unos días al mes le ocurría lo mismo. Primero era la aparición de las llamas y cuando por fin podía controlarlas solo quedaba el ansia de comer carne cruda. Claro que después de la segunda ocasión reparo en comprar dicha carne en el supermercado y así no sentir que moriría de hambre._

_Fue un escueto método pero le funciono. El resto del tiempo era un chico normal y corriente que temía de las personas con fuerte aura, como el chico de colores dispares y pelo rojo que conoció en su sección de trabajo hacia dos días._

No puso real atención por donde iban, ya que el hombre era condenadamente rápido, tanto que lo hizo marearse. Pero en definitiva era un lugar muy lujoso y no creía que fuera un hotel. Después de todo cuando le interceptaron al salir de su trabajo le vendaron los ojos, lo noquearon y no supo nada más hasta estar en esa habitación de grises paredes siendo interrogado por esa persona a la que solo vio una vez en su trabajo, pero recuerda muy bien ya que le hizo temblar como perrito apaleado.

Y ahí estaba ahora, escuchando una escueta explicación de su estado, siendo arrastrado a una habitación bellamente decorada y aunque, sabía que podía defenderse su instinto; y los temibles colmillos del pelirrojo se lo impedía. No quería morir drenado.

O eso le había dicho el apuesto hombre. ~Mueve un solo musculo en contra mía y te drenare~ Mejor se dejaba llevar a donde fuera que iban.

Fue lanzado contra una bella cama, una que vulgarmente conocía como "de princesas" con sabanas rojo sangre suaves al tacto.

—Espere... espere, señor que está haciendo—

—No reclames y disfruta— le contesto el pelirrojo jalando su ropa y quitándola con desespero, por más que intentaba que no fuera quitada de su lugar.

—N-No quiero ni siquiera le conozco... ahh~ suelte...me—

—Seijuuro; Akashi Seijuuro, ese es mi nombre. Gímelo para mi...—

—Akashi Seijuuro-san por favor... deténgase ¡Ahh! ¡N-No toque ahí!—

Jadeos salían de sus labios que a penas y lograba contener, la piel fría que sentía recorrer su piel le llenaba de una sensación que en su vida había sentido antes.

—Apaga esas llamas pequeño, no querrás terminar quemando toda la cama y llámame por mi nombre te digo—

Ni siquiera había notado que estas estaban encendidas, sentía calor recorrerle cada terminación nerviosa y supuso que era por las manos expertas del vampiro; no creía que lo fuera en cuanto se lo dijo, pero esos colmillos le decían otra cosa muy diferente.

— ¡No soy ningún pe-pequeño! Ahh~~ por favor n-no ahí n-no...—

—Considerando que te llevo unos cien años si, eres pequeño—

— ¡Cien años! ¡Eso es imposible!—

—Lo es, ahora silencio y concéntrate en lo que te hago sentir...—

Esas manos le llenaban de escalofríos que iban directamente a su erguida parte baja, estaba sorprendido que unas cuantas caricias algo bruscas le tuvieran en tal estado, no pudo suprimir el vergonzoso gemido que salió de sus labios cuando la fría mano contraria tomo su miembro en un movimiento calculado que le hacía estremecer, haciéndole abrir más las piernas.

Intentaba alejarle pero su fuerza no era suficiente, además de la neblina de placer que le recorría entero.

El orgasmo más fuerte que en su joven vida pudiera haber sentido le hizo arquear la espalda, llenando de su semilla la mano contraria. Su respiración era errática que ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba presentando sus caderas, alzándolas a la vista hacia el hombre que le tocaba sin pudor.

—N-No... no... lo haga...s ¡Ahhh! ¡Seijuuro!—

—Eso es... mi nombre es el único que saldrá de tus labios de ahora en adelante—

Un par de dedos tantearon su entrada, sintiendo su propio semen frio ser untado ahí con obscenidad. Ahogo un grito cuando ambos dígitos le llenaron. Dejando caer sus lágrimas por sobre la almohada.

—Ba-Basta... ngjh... n-no...—

—Dices que no pero mueves tus caderas al ritmo de mis dedos—

No se había dado cuenta en que momento lo empezó a hacer y es que por alguna razón su cuerpo pedía más de esas caricias. Fue cuando algo tibio lleno esa parte que estaba siendo invadida, además de sentir un tercer intruso adentrarse en su interior.

Volteo el rostro con un poco de dificultad notando como el pelirrojo se había mordido la muñeca y dejaba caer de su vital líquido en aquel lugar tan vergonzoso. Ademas de que con la otra tomaba esa felpuda cola que se negaba a desaparecer. El calor de la acción sonrojo aún más su rostro, cuando noto la erección ajena en todo su esplendor. Ni siquiera vio en qué momento se había quitado la ropa.

El vampiro que le poseería no era para nada pequeño y si le hubiese conocido de alguna otra manera el mismo se le habría presentado sin dudar.

No pudo evitar que el orgasmo nuevamente llenara cada célula de su cuerpo de placer al ser embestido de manera fiera. Solo escucho la risita tras suyo, mientras los movimientos eran intensificados, gimiendo de un placer que nunca creyó posible.

Las uñas contrarias se enterraron en su piel y la fuerza de cada estocada aumento para sentir una fiera mordida en su nuca. Seguido de una calidez y un líquido tibio desbordarse entre sus muslos.

Su conciencia se perdió, no sin antes escucharle hablar cerca de su oído.

—Esto apenas empieza mi emperatriz...—


	3. NO MATES AL GATO

No sabe si realmente es bueno o no tener secretos. Al menos secretos inocentes e inofensivos. Y justo en ese momento es que lo piensa sentado en la ventana del tercer piso de ese edificio a media construcción, con un pequeño y tierno gatito entre sus manos y "Esa" frase haciendo eco en sus oídos mientras todos le veían con la boca abierta sin pizca alguna de dejar el impacto pronto en sus rostros.

Pero ¿Cómo fue que Furihata Kouki termino en la ventana de un tercer piso de un edificio en construcción medio abandonado, en una esquina que se veía algo inestable y peligrosa, con un gato entre sus manos?

Todo comenzó con unos chicos de su edad, en una zona abandonada hacía varios años atrás, mientras el mismo reía cansado y tirado al suelo feliz por sus actos.

Pero en este momento concentrémonos en el presente, con el mismo nervioso sin querer bajar de su lugar. Bueno; unas horas antes de hecho.

_Los conoció a mitad de ciclo escolar de secundaria, fue mera casualidad el hecho que se desviara de su camino habitual de regreso a casa. Después de todo se decía que por esos rumbos una pandilla hacía de las suyas, y la verdad no tenía ganas de que le robaran o hicieran cosas peores._

_Fue... instantáneo. La fascinación de lo que vio y las ganas enormes de poder hacer aquello lo embargaron._

_Lástima que era alguien demasiado tímido para su gusto así que día a día por al menos un mes se dedicó a ver e investigar de lo poco que veía. Hasta que en una de esa tantas incursiones, dos miembros de ese peculiar grupo le atraparon. Completamente dócil y temeroso se dejó arrastrar a un lugar que debía de ser su guarida siniestra, temiendo lo peor después de todo se decía que esta pandilla era sanguinaria._

_Lo que vio... fue de todo menos eso._

_Una enorme mesa de ping pong, un pequeño frigorífico lleno de bebidas energéticas, un horno de microondas, un jugo de naranja en medio de sus manos y un chico de por lo menos primero de preparatoria con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios._

_A pesar de que se veía como alguien peligroso._

_Ellos eran de todo menos de lo que se decía. Amablemente le dijeron que si quería aprender debió habérseles acercado desde el principio. Que lamentablemente tenían mala reputación por otros equipos de la zona._

_No pudo más que expresar su felicidad con una enorme sonrisa, diciéndoles que se esforzaría. Las reglas pronto le fascinaron, jamás pensó que sería de esa manera._

_La principal y que se esforzaban por cumplir._

_-Su práctica implica respetar a los ciudadanos y al entorno, nunca debe poner en peligro la vida del practicante y la de los demás._

_-Para unirse al grupo, los nuevos miembros tenían que ser recomendados por un miembro existente y pasar unas pruebas con el fin de evaluar su motivación para incorporarse. Aunque con el solo hicieron una excepción al ver lo motivado que se le veía por aprender._

_-Tenían conocimiento de sus propios límites. Odiaban cuando un miembro se lesionaba; todos eran amigos y por ello no soportaban la preocupación._

_-La humildad era un principio importante._

_-A ningún miembro del equipo se le permitió sentirse superior que el resto, por ejemplo, ejecutando un movimiento sólo para exhibirse ante alguien que no podía realizarlo._

_-Si alguien afirmaba que había logrado un reto difícil y peligroso sin ayuda, tenía que probar sus afirmaciones haciendo el reto de nuevo. Cualquiera que mintiera violaba el principio de humildad. Además de que se le consideraba alguien orgulloso y sin cuidado de su seguridad. Eso en definitiva no estaba permitido._

_-Había una completa confianza en el grupo, cada uno de ellos animaba a los demás y mostraba confianza a través de su comportamiento._

_-Si un miembro violaba los principios, el grupo se reunía sin la presencia de la persona infractora para discutir diversos castigos. Cualquier persona considerada inadecuada podía ser apartada de forma temporal o incluso permanente con el fin de mantener las disciplinas, valores y principios._

_Y su lema..._

_"Ser fuerte de mente cuerpo y sobre todo, de corazón para asi ser útil"._

_No quiso ni se permitiría decepcionarlos._

_Se volvieron sus buenos amigos, sus sempai jamás le hicieron menos y siempre a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como hubiera querido lo animaban a no preocuparse a seguirlo intentando. No todos seguían las normas y vio con tristeza partir a algunos que creyeron que con intimidación se volverían dignos de ser admirados._

_Asi pasaron dos años y estando a finales de segundo fue que sucedió. Ese día había sido particularmente fresco y la noche anterior había dejado el asfalto algo húmedo._

_Llevaba tenis nuevos ya que los anteriores ya le eran incomodos. Kazuo un chico nuevo a pesar de tener la misma edad le suplico que le enseñara un movimiento que por más que intentaba no podía lograr hacer. Al llevar más años era considerado un sempai por el chico y eso de verdad lo avergonzaba asi que con tal de no escuchar esa palabra fue que decidió mostrarle._

_Todo iba de maravilla, entre risas y risas hizo el movimiento un par de veces después de todo solo era un salto en el que se lanzaba por encima de uno de los tantos obstáculos que tenían, con los brazos por delante, sin tocarlo, para caer en el otro lado haciendo una rotación en el suelo._

_Sencillo. El problema vino cuando a la tercera vez que se levantó del suelo. Tomo aire demasiado rápido haciendo que se mareara, fue a dar al piso de costado y cuando creyó que no tenía nada. El dolor lo invadió haciéndole gritar con fuerza._

_Se lesiono el tobillo y sus amigos lo llevaron al hospital. Una vez allí, estando en una cama y su madre estaba tan preocupada que lloró mucho y él le prometió que no volvería a hacer eso en su vida. Así que se concentró en el deporte que solía jugar con su hermano, el básquet._

_Le dolió abandonar eso que tanto le gustaba. Al menos por un tiempo Kazuo se sintió tan mal por presionarlo que incluso intento dejarlo también, pero no le permitió hacer._

Y asi en sus dos primeros años en Seirin fue que decidió no ponerse en peligro; según su madre claro está. Pero al termino d segundo año, mientras volvían de un entrenamiento en Kaijo vio un par de chicos en un parque intentando hacer el mismo salto que lo lesiono de manera perfecta.

_La nostalgia lo invadió y decidido; al día siguiente visito a sus amigos... y comenzó todo de nuevo, aunque estos; a pesar de que sabía ya mucho le sobreprotegían un poco._   
  
  


Había tenido ese sueño nuevamente, la sensación de libertad, de sentir que volaba. Pero era algo que tenía celosamente guardado, algo que sabía su madre se enterase le rompería el corazón y ella le rompería la cabeza asi que no era algo que quisiera.

Aun en su cama sin ganas de levantarse de ella; después de todo era un lindo sábado, se removió buscando su celular que sonaba insistentemente en el buro al lado de su cama. Sin ver contesto la llamada entrante, escuchando la tranquila voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Espero; Furihata-kun, que no allá olvidado la reunión de esta mañana —

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano Kuroko? Aun quiero seguir durmiendo y no se me ha olvidado, cancele mis otros planes... por... ello...— rayos, había metido la pata, nadie sabía de sus saliditas los fines de semana cuando no había entrenamiento. Y desgraciadamente Kuroko era de los que no dejaban escapar nada cuando sentía curiosidad por algo.

—Mmm, ya veo. Como sea, pasaremos por ti en media hora—

Con eso y sintiendo un alivio al no verse lleno de preguntas incomodas se levantó de la cama. Fue a la ducha llevando la ropa que tenía previamente lista desde la noche anterior. Escuchando mientras se duchaba la entrada de unos cuantos mensajes.

~Eres cruel, es la tercera vez que nos dejas plantados

~La próxima vienes, porque vienes. Hay una nueva técnica que quiero mostrarte

~El idiota de Kazuo* de lesiono de nuevo. No quiere hacer caso a tus indicaciones ya que tú sabes lo que se siente

~ ¡Ven a meterlo en cintura!

Y asi rezaban los múltiples mensajes que habían invadido su bandeja de entrada. Dejando la toalla sobre su cuello después de secar su cabello se apresuró a responder. Se estaba prometiendo a sí mismo no fallar en una próxima ocasión, después de todo esos chicos también eran sus amigos y los tenía algo abandonados.

Ya estando casi listo; ya que su alborotado cabello no quería cooperar, escucho la llamada del timbre y segundos después la voz de su madre saludando a sus compañeros. Sabía que Kuroko vendría acompañado de Kagami, después de todo el tigre era alguien algo... la verdad muy territorial. Ahora que vivían juntos estando ya en el primer año de universidad y siendo ya una pareja formalizada, con más ganas sacaba sus instintos sobreprotectores.

Y mientras tanto el mismo suspirando por la misma persona por casi tres años seguidos. Pero asi estaba bien. Le sabía alguien inalcanzable y esperaba que pronto su corazón dejase de latir con esos sentimientos. Cosa que no creía probable.

Bajo las escaleras casi ahogándose con su saliva y dejando morir la sonrisa de su rostro al notar y mentalmente intentar recordar el hecho de que no había escuchado su voz pese a que hablaba cordialmente con su madre; a una tercera persona.

Ni más ni menos que Akashi Seijuuro. El hombre del que llevaba enamorado por tanto tiempo. Bajo la mirada sonrojándose con cada paso sin poder evitarlo, tomando con fuerza su mochila.

—Madre... ya nos marchamos, volveré tarde—

—De hecho señora Furihata, nos quedaremos en mi casa después, asi que Kouki no volverá esta noche—

—¡Ah! Pero qu...—

—No te preocupes Seijuuro-kun. Kouki cariño, no necesitas que tus amigos pidan permiso por ti, con que me avises con un mensaje está bien—

—Pero... pero...—

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Es decir, eso fue realmente vergonzoso. No pudo pensar demasiado porque para cuando lo noto ya estaba sentado en un elegante auto, en el asiento del copiloto mientas un heterocromatico pelirrojo manejaba sin pena alguna.

Iba a protestar pero tanto la mirada bicolor como la celeste le instaron a cerrar la boca, suspiro y se dejó llevar.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser? A si, su corazón se estremecería de la pena de tenerle tan cerca pero sentirle tan lejos.

Por fin después de unos minutos de tranquila conducción llegaron a su destino, unas canchas cercanas a Seirin, a media distancia de hecho del lugar que solía frecuentar con sus otros amigos.

No fue necesario esperar demasiado a los demás miembros de la generación de los milagros, después de todo la mayoría ya estaba ahí con sus respectivas parejas.

Los juegos fueron a decir verdad; muy entretenidos. Amaba esas reuniones. No solo porque veía al dueño de su corazón; claro sin que este lo supiera. Si no que después de los años los lazos se habían hecho más fuertes siendo todos muy amigos. Además de que ya no temblaba y medio moría por entablar una conversación con Akashi. Bueno no tanto.

Con forme paso el tiempo y la tarde se hacía presente todos concordaron de que necesitaban alimentarse. Siempre tenían la costumbre de comer en el primer local que encontraran, algo asi como para salir de la rutina y esta vez le había tocado al gigante de los dulces escoger el destino. Pero como todos temían ser llevados a un lugar lleno de postres fue su pareja; Himuro Tatsuya, escoger el lugar. Este les había dicho que cerca de ahí cuando venían de camino había visto un lugar que se le hizo acogedor de comida italiana asi que todos se apresuraron a ir caminando hasta el lugar, después de todo estaba cerca.

Iba en una amena plática con el dúo de luz y sombra, sintiendo algo de escalofríos porque Akashi se les había unido a la banal plática, cosa que hacia su corazón estremecer.

— ¡Silencio!— escucho decir a un exaltado Takao, viendo a todos lados, cosa que todos instintivamente comenzaron a hacer. Fue cuando lo escucho.

El maullar de un gato. Un maullido bastante lastimero cabe destacar.

— ¡Ahí esta Shin-chan! ¡Hay que bajarlo!—

—Imposible-nanodayo. Oha Asa dice que los lugares abandonados me traerán mala suerte—

—Pero es obvio que no puede bajar ¿Mejor llamamos a los bomberos? Takao-kun—

El animalillo se encontraba en una esquina en un tercer piso de una obra a medias.

— ¿Cómo diablos llego hasta ahí? Además si llamamos a los bomberos por un simple gato seremos amonestados... creo—

—Eso es verdad Bakagami. Que alguien entre al lugar y ya. Pero ese no seré yo—

—Traigan alguna cosa larga, como un palo, no sé y solo túmbenlo, después de todo los gatos caen siempre en sus cuatro patas—

—Estás loco Kise-kun, es un tercer piso. Creo que si puede dañarse desde esa altura—

—Kise, no des ideas tan estúpidas...—

—Al menos las estoy dando ¿No?... las estoy dando... ¿Entendiste? ¡Sempai no me golpee!—

— ¡Cállate entonces!—

—Láncenle comida y déjenlo ahí—

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho eso. Murasakibara quien comía un pastelillo sin signo alguno de mentir o retractarse sobre lo que había dicho.

—Eso es cruel Murasakibara-san... digo... perdón... lo siento—

— ¡No intimides a Ryo Murasakibara!—

— ¿Que? Yo tendría hambre después de tanto chillido—

—Atsushi, no creo que eso sea conveniente. Está muy alto. Además no podemos esperar a que vengan los trabajadores de la obra, es fin de semana y por lo que veo se tomaron unos días—

—Podría mandar traer una escalera pero eso tardaría demasiado tiempo— hablo por fin el emperador a su lado... muy cerca suyo

— ¡Pero muero de hambre!—

Gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto el moreno ex estudiante de Too y el ex-tigre de Seirin. Siendo vistos de manera reprobatoria por pensar antes en sus estómagos que en el gato atrapado en el edificio.

Asi que en un lapsus que hacía años no había sentido fue que paso. Mientras todos decían hasta las cosas más absurdas para rescatar al gato que no dejaba de chillar; como usar un dron con una cuerdita y lazar al gato, dicho esto por Kise. Hasta traer un perro. A lo que Kagami chillo quejándose de que de nada serviría.

No lo pensó. Solo salto con precisión la valla que impedía el paso de ajenos al lugar.

Identifico de manera rápida los puntos básicos con su mente y vista entrenada. Sus manos hicieron contacto con la superficie rugosa de una de las ventanas, balanceándose con la mano izquierda para lanzar su cuerpo a un estrecho alfeizar que conectaba a un balcón. Los balcones eran excelentes a la hora de escalar muros, asi que valiéndose de ellos coloco sus pies creando puntos de soporte entre la ventana que daba al segundo piso contra algunos pequeños huecos que encontró en su camino en las paredes.

Apoyándose con las manos en el balcón del segundo piso con las manos en paralelo durante el salto, para después pasar las piernas juntas y flexionadas entre las manos para caer en el otro lado haciendo una rotación en el suelo; bueno en un lado del techo, justo al lado del gato que se había erizado con el sonido del golpe que hizo al caer.

Sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, tomando al exaltado animal y metiéndolo con algo de dificultad a la mochila que portaba. La acomodo para que no se llevara algún golpe en el camino de regreso. Notando el silencio que fue roto con la frase que resonaba en sus oídos.

Realizo en minutos lo que a los espectadores les pareció una eternidad.

Llegando por fin al inicio de este asunto.

Porque el primero que mató el silencio fue Akashi, que solo dijo con su cara seria y habitual. Voz normal.

—Cásate conmigo—

—¿Eh?—

—Akashi-kun, tenías que ser un poco, solo un poco más sutil. Sabes—

— ¡¿Qué demonios Furi?! Baja de ahí maldición—

—Wow... solo, wow—

—Su flexibilidad es... y sus reflejos... ¡¿Cómo es que no se rompió algo con ese salto?!—

Y ahora estaba ahí, rojo como el infierno, sin querer bajar por el nerviosismo. Mientras todos le elogiaban y le regañaban. Además de la inquietante mirada de Akashi en su persona y la obvia fascinación que demostraba.

Un poco cansado de que ahora el griterío fuera en su dirección bajo con mucha, pero mucha lentitud ya que los nervios entre los elogios y los regaños lo ponían aun algo mas nervioso y estaba seguro de que no quería romperse nada más.

En cuanto estuvo en frente de todos sus amigos con las mejillas arreboladas mirando al suelo sin decir nada y el silencio de todos, saco al gato de su mochila mostrándoselos intentando romper la tensión.

— ¿Alguien quiere al gato?—

Después de un montón de regaños de la luz y la sombra y la forma descomunal en la que evadió la propuesta de matrimonio. Estaba ahora en un peor problema.

Se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Akashi en una zona apartada pero viendo como Kise y Takao se divertían con un ahora bien alimentado y bañado gato; mismo que dejo con los brazos todos arañados al par y sobre todo fuera de peligro.

Pero esa no era la extraña situación. Lo era más bien el hecho de que estaba sentado en el regazo del heterocromo, bien sujeto de la cintura y con el mentón recargado su el cuello.

¿Nervioso? No... ¿Como creen?

—Entonces Kouki ¿Ya escogiste el día de nuestra boda?—

—Pe-Pero que dice Akashi-san ¿Qué eso no era un-una broma?— estaba seguro que tanto sus mejillas como cuello y orejas estaban rojísimas.

—En lo absoluto Kouki... tu... audacia y obvia puesta en peligro me hizo replantear mis planes de conquista. Por nada del mundo permitiré volver a ver como expones tu trasero de esa manera de nuevo—

— ¡Akashi-san! Que co-cosas dice—

— ¡Por dios Kouki! ¡Era un tercer piso!—

Con una delicadeza que casi le hizo querer gritar que no era de vidrio fue volteado, quedando frente a frente de quien amaba. Bajo la mirada, siendo alzada por el mentón. De alguna manera sentía que le desnudaba hasta dejarle a flor de sentimiento.

—Kouki...De verdad me gustas, no sabes el horror que sentí cuando te vi haciendo esos... malabares. No pude evitar imaginar que... te perdía para siempre—

—Se llama Parkour Akashi-san... —

—Y todo por un maldito gato—

—No podía dejarlo ahí... —

Poco a poco recargo su frente en el hombro contrario, tomando la elegante camisa entre sus manos, el ruido de sus amigos y todo a su alrededor fue eliminado de sus oídos, en ese momento las suaves caricias que sentía en su espalda y sus respiraciones era todo lo que su mente registraba.

—Akashi-san también me gusta...—

Akashi le hizo levantar la mirada de su escondite, viendo la sonrisa orgullosa de este, poniéndose aún más si se podía rojo de la vergüenza.

—Lo se... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja y después o mañana casarte conmigo?—

—S-Si quiero...—

No pudo evitar reír ante tan extraña proposición. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron uniendo, sentía el aroma del perfume de su ahora pareja con más nitidez. El tiempo se detuvo y a escasos milímetros de por fin probar esos ansiados labios un maullido y una intromisión en medio de sus cuerpos los separo.

Era el gato. Que no dejaba de analizar a Akashi; o eso sentía, de manera retadora. Misma que le devolvía sin escrúpulo alguno.

Quien les viera pensaría que animal y humano se mataban con la mirada el uno al otro

—Ahora que lo pienso— escucharon hablar al rubio del grupo — ¿No tiene un parecido ese gato con Akashicchi?—

— ¿Dónde quieres tu tumba Kise-kun?—

— ¡Que! Kurokocchi... —

—Akashi-san... No mates al gato—

Bueno, ya tendría otra ocasión en besar a su ahora novio. Por lo pronto debía evitar una batalla... y ver como hacía para que su madre le dejara adoptarlo, después de todo... el gato si le recordaba a Akashi Seijuuro.

Tal vez le pondría Aka.


	4. TRAVESURAS EN LA BIBLIOTECA

_**~Las travesuras son mejores si son peligrosas~** _

Aquel día había decidido ir a visitar a su pareja en su preparatoria como sorpresa. Era medio día cuando lo estaba buscando y aunque deseaba verlo pronto, su búsqueda se prolongó algunas momentos más.

En cuanto lo vio a lo lejos entre los pasillos vacíos y solitarios pensó que era la mejor oportunidad para jugarle una pequeña "broma" dentro de su escuela.

Se escondió en un salón y escribió el mensaje dónde lo citaba a dos salones más lejos del que se encontraba.

De sus bolsillos sacó las tijeras que portaba desde aquel día que se vieron por primera vez propiedad del peliverde y una sábana que encontró en ese lugar.

La acomodó sobre su cabeza, le hizo un par de huecos para los ojos y en cuanto lo vio pasar esperó a que entrara en dicha aula. Discreto y sin hacer ruido se fue detrás de él cerrando la puerta lentamente y sin ruido.

Cuando ya estaba listo levantó los brazos con tijeras en mano y le advirtió —Si logras escapar de mí, no te comeré pero si fallas te haré el amor aquí en la escuela— realmente sus intenciones solo era pasar un tiempo divertido con él pero si podía hacer alguna travesura lo haría.

Kouki caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del instituto. Llevaba unas cuantas hojas por encargo de un profesor, ya había hecho lo pedido así que solo le restaba guardar la parte correspondiente en el aula del consejo estudiantil y la biblioteca. Pan comido.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Sintió entonces el vibrar de su teléfono y aquella melodía que solo una sola persona tenía en sus contactos, una muy especial. Al principio sonrió al recordarlo pero después se espantó ¿Quizá le había pasado algo? Después de todo era un msj de texto, usualmente su novio le llamaba.

Leyó con rapidez sorprendiéndose de saber que se encontraba en su instituto y aún más porque estaba relativamente cerca de donde se encontraba.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo ya que para variar estaba prohibido correr en los pasillos, aunque le pareció extraño no toparse con algún compañero del curso. Llego al aula indicada, abriendo la puerta corrediza, se asomó pero en un principio no noto a nadie por la tenue oscuridad en la que el lugar estaba sumido.

—Sei... ¿Estás aquí?—

Golpeo con la palma de su mano su frente, obviamente lo estaba si le había enviado ese mensaje desde ahí. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y salto en su posición. Dejo los papeles en una de las sillas vacías, llevando una de sus manos a su boca para acallar el grito que casi suelta cuando vio a su pareja con sus amadas; -Esperaba no más que el- tijeras en mano. Además de esa sabana cubriéndole al completo.

— ¡¿Q-Que?! — Dio un traspié y casi cae por el susto, mordiendo sus labios al ver lo hilarante que se ve su novio asi vestido, aguantando una carcajada, alejándose lentamente al saber que locura pensaba su pareja —A-Aquí no se puede Sei...—

Decir que sus mejillas no enrojecieron seria mentir, además de que con la sentencia habían aparecido imágenes nada decentes en su mente ¡Toda era la culpa de su absoluta pareja! Pero no se dejaría atrapar con facilidad, es más; no quería ser atrapado. Aunque en el fondo sabía que se engañaba sí mismo.

Como pudo recupero el equilibrio y lo pensó, tenía las de ganar, era el quien estudiaba ahí y conocía el lugar casi como la palma de su mano, además de que no creía que su pareja se arriesgara a ser visto con esa cosa encima. Aunque ahora dudaba de ciertas cosas al no ver a nadie más en los pasillos.

Envalentonado aun asi salió disparado por el lado contario justo hasta la otra puerta y salió. Escudriño el pasillo notando que efectivamente no había nadie en las cercanías y se dirigió al lado contrario de dónde provenía, cerca había un aula siempre llena de implementos de limpieza y sillas sin usar. Pero ese no era su destino final. Había una puerta que daba directo al pasillo de la biblioteca. Y si eso no funcionaba no le quedaría más que subir al techo, aunque comúnmente se decía que ese era territorio era de los de tercer año y pocos eran los de otros grados que se atrevían a subir.

—Demonios, olvide los documentos—

Esperaba que nadie los tocara, estaban seguros ahí por ahora, después volvería a recogerlos. Aunque no iba a negar que la persecución le encendía, quería ganar pero una parte de sí mismo quería perder.

Kouki había entendido a que quería "jugar" y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Dejó que tomara la decisión que más conveniente en ese momento y en cuanto le vio correr sonrió aún con la manta encima.

Akashi esperó que avanzara unos cuantos metros de distancia y siguió a su presa en la misma dirección con gran velocidad y sin ser ruidoso o dejándose ver como "fantasma" corriendo por la escuela.

El primer lugar al que llegaron fue el salón de limpieza y por poco lo tomaba pero parecía que su novio estaba dispuesto a no rendirse y eso le excitaba mucho más de como lo pensó, pero no tenía planeada una derrota mas en su lista.

El corazón de Kouki latía desbocado por la adrenalina de la cacería, en varias ocasiones miro por sobre su hombro, viendo la determinación de su pareja en la mirada, en cada elegante paso. No cedería a una perdida y mucho menos el mismo.

Llego a la biblioteca, con algunos percances en el camino. A pesar de sus trucos, el emperador de Rakuzan no cayó en ninguno de ellos. Entro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, teniendo como meta llegar a la puerta de la bibliotecaria, esa que daba cerca del pasillo de la salida, Kouki pensó que era bueno ser parte del comité de la biblioteca, si no nunca habría sabido de la existencia de esa puerta.

Siguieron su camino hasta la biblioteca donde al entrar no había muchos estudiantes en las mesas y solo una señora mayor acomodando los libros, que por suerte no vio al emperador ni al castaño entrar con brusquedad.

Pero en cambio, Kouki al notar a la encargada de ese día del acomodo de libros olvidados confundió los pasillos, yendo sin recordar a lo que era un callejón sin salida.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde. Caminaba de un lado a otro tanteando la pared de libros que le impedían su escape. ¿Por qué no existía uno que pudiera mover y le mostrase una salida secreta o algo asi?

Se tensó en anticipación a lo que sucedería al ser atrapado en cuanto escucho la voz ronca y extasiada por la victoria de su pareja, volteando con lentitud mientras se apegaba a los libros en un intento por ser parte del mobiliario. Estaba agitado y con algo de sudor por el nerviosismo y la carrera, limpiándose unas pocas gotas de sudor con la manga de su camisa.

—Kouki ¿sabes lo que significa? — preguntó caminando lentamente hasta él mientras poco a poco quedaba acorralado contra una pared de libros —Reclamaré mi premio, pero debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo al evitarme en el salón de limpieza, tiraste algunas cosas para evitar que te persiguiera pero aun así logré alcanzarte— alzó las manos levantando un poco la manta que tenía encima, lo suficiente para comenzar a besarlo con lujuria, pues su respiración aunque aún era agitada necesitaba sentirlo.

Llegaron al final del camino, Akashi se encontraba devorando a su presa mientras la manta aún permanecía sobre su cabeza y con una de sus manos sostenía las muñecas de su novio y con la otra levantaba el uniforme que cubría su espalda.

—Er... ¿Q-Que tengo una segunda oportunidad para correr?— le dijo en cuanto tuvo algo de tiempo para respirar.

Pero claramente había perdido la partida, más cuando su novio le acorralo y beso de manera apasionada, aunque estaba avergonzado y con temor a ser descubiertos. No iba a negar que el beso no solo le dejo sin aliento si no que le consumía en un calor desbordante al cual no se estaba negando.

La sabana blanca les cubría discretamente y quien les viera pensaría; si no ponía mucha atención a los movimientos, que cubrían los libros para una limpieza. Después de todo el mismo había utilizado ese método en algunas ocasiones tiempo atrás, cuando debían hacer cambio de anaqueles por libros viejos y sin mucho uso.

Tampoco se había percatado que su novio había puesto una silla al inicio del pasillo y fuera quien fuera y viera, pensaría inmediatamente en esa teoría.

Gimió al sentir los dedos contrarios acariciar su espalda directamente sobre su piel, enviando escalofríos de placer culposo por toda su espina dorsal a cierta parte de su anatomía.

El morbo de ser descubiertos haciendo cosas indebidas le calentó, respondiendo con aun más intensidad a los besos calientes que recibía de su pareja, acallando sus jadeos en los labios ajenos. Mientras inconscientemente se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos, rezando por que no los descubrieran porque aunque le avergonzara estaba dispuesto a continuar hasta el final.

Mientras Akashi recorría la espalda del castaño con una de sus manos, la que se encontraba libre desabrochó botón por botón la camisa blanca que portaba.

Los sonidos húmedos que producían sus besos Kouki los sentía como si salieran a través de un megáfono, pero sabía que no era así. Los dedos de su novio tocaban su piel cada que un botón salía de su ojal y eso le llenaba de escalofríos directos a su parte baja.

Se podía escuchar en aquel silencioso lugar el cómo lo devoraba, la emoción de ser descubiertos le excitaba más y de tan solo pensarlo su miembro se encontraba firme.

Rápidamente y abrupto interrumpió los besos húmedos por algo más "emocionante".

Con la manta encima cubriendo sus travesuras bajó hasta su pantalón, dónde sus manos acariciaban por encima de la ropa la parte privada del castaño.

—No grites mucho o nos descubrirán— sugirió y en un acto como si fuera de magia se deshizo del pantalón y el boxer del menor.

Mordía sus labios intentando no hacerse daño a sí mismo cuando sintió las traviesas manos de su novio irle dejando semi desnudo. Intentaba no ser ruidoso pero cada beso y caricia le había encendido, además naturalmente de estar haciendo cosas prohibidas en la biblioteca.

Bueno, no es que fueran prohibidas, hacerlo en la biblioteca era lo prohibido.

—Voltéate e inclínate— susurró y para ayudarlo a moverse con cuidado de que no cayera e inclinarse dejando a la vista la pequeña entrada.

Intento mirar por sobre su hombro, esperaba que no hubiera nadie a esas horas en la biblioteca, Kouki no recordaba bien qué hora era asi que esperaba y estuvieran en clases y bueno, a Seijuuro no le importaba.

La sentencia inundo su cuerpo de placer, sabía que no debía pero no podía si no solo obedecer, con cuidado de no caer por su propia ropa atorada en sus pies hizo lo que le habían pedido, rozando sin querer la entrepierna más que lista de su pareja. Gimió un poco más fuerte de lo que habría querido apoyando una de sus manos en el librero y la otra en sus labios cerrando los ojos.

Se retorció en su lugar cuando sintió la mano ajena presionar su erección, con un delicioso vaivén que le enloquecía. Si abría nuevamente la boca lo único que saldría de ella seria gemidos rotos sin sentido, que ya le era muy difícil contenerlos con los labios juntos.

Empujo su trasero a la entrepierna de su novio, deleitándose al sentirle, quería que perdiera el control, porque a el mismo le quedaba muy poco. Un apretón le hizo gemir algo alto, sintiendo la adrenalina al pensar que alguien los pudiese escuchar.

—Ahhh... Seijuuro... po-por favor...— susurro lo más bajo que pudo y lo más entendible debido al placer.

De forma lasciva se relamió los labios e igualmente comenzó a torturarlo para hacerlo gemir de forma provocativa dentro de la biblioteca y con sus manos masajeaba su entrepierna sin pudor.

Seijuuro sabía que incluso la decencia ya había abandonado a su amado castaño con sus actos indecentes. Había estado temprano esa mañana muy tranquilo dejando unos papeles en la biblioteca de Rakuzan y sin querer escucho esa pequeña conversación entre un par de chicas, hablando de lo excitante que podría ser hacerlo con sus parejas en un lugar como la biblioteca, uno en el que no se permitía hablar alto y mucho menos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces y ahora se encontraba en esa situación, dando fe que de hecho sí que era lo más loco que alguna vez pudiera haber hecho.

Pero quien podía negarse a la sensualidad que su chihuahua emanaba, viéndose sexy y apetitoso con las caderas levantadas, moviéndose insinuante en su ya dura erección.

Sintiendo como se aferraba a la poca cordura que le quedaba mordiendo sus dedos para evitar dejar salir sonidos demasiado altos.

Tampoco era que Seijuuro fuera tan descarado, bien se había asegurado de que la señora media sorda encargada de los libros fuera la única en la biblioteca, además de que con ayuda de sus guardaespaldas; a los que por cierto tendría que subirles el sueldo, la sacaran de manera discreta con alguna distracción, cosa que no le diría a su querido cachorro.

─Ahhh...─

Ese gemido había sido especialmente alto y como no serlo si tenía ya tres dedos dentro de su Kouki, moviéndolos con avidez, deseando ya estar dentro de su apretado canal, sintiendo lo exquisitamente estrecho que sabía estaría.

─Seijuuro... en-entra...─

Sí; en definitiva ya no le importaba que lo escucharan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco sus dedos de la entrada de su castaño, halando un poco sin querer la sabana que cubría sus hombros al limpiar sus dedos del lubricante que había prevenido traer, notando como parte de su cabellera quedaba expuesta.

Entro de una sola estocada, tapando con una de sus manos la boca de su pareja, atenuando el grito que soltó por la repentina penetración, mordiendo el hombro semi-desnudo para acallar sus propios gemidos, para después besar la zona hasta llegar al lóbulo color canela, lamerlo y acercarse al oído.

─Dentro tuyo se siente tan bien Kouki... ¿Te gusta sentirme dentro? ¿Cómo lo quieres? Anda, dime─

No espero a que este le respondiera, moviéndose de manera lenta, en parte para no causarle dolor y para enloquecerlo con la exagerada lentitud.

─Sei... Sei... Duro, me gu-gusta duro─

El emperador no necesito de más respuesta, sus embestidas subieron de nivel, notando con satisfacción como Kouki se aferraba al librero, dejando sus uñas marcadas en algunos de los libros, sabiendo que; quien viera esa portada se preguntaría que hacían ahí las marcas de unas uñas de esa manera, llenándose de orgullo al satisfacerle hasta perder incluso la decencia. El pelirrojo besaba cada centímetro de la piel expuesta de la espalda, besando y marcando, sintiendo como su propia excitación crecía, dando de lleno en ese punto que sabía le haría llegar a la cima de manera rápida.

Solo fueron cuestiones de unos pocos minutos de moverse de manera desenfrenada, acallando cada suspiro, gemido y grito de satisfacción ahora ya con ambas manos en la boca ajena, para sentir y escuchar como sus testículos golpeaban la piel de las nalgas de Kouki.

Unas embestidas más y Kouki termino por apretar su entrada, quedándose muy quieto mientras ensuciaba parte de su ropa y el librero con su semen, sintiendo como la fuerza le abandonaba, mientras el emperador mordía una vez más su hombro, dejando su propio semen en el interior de su pareja.

Con sumo cuidado volteo a su castaño besándole los labios, dejando la sábana blanca olvidada en el suelo.

─Eres exquisito Kouki...─ le dijo de manera algo agitada por la reciente actividad, recibiendo un beso en los labios como respuesta, admirando el rostro sonrojado, mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sus labios llenos de saliva que le escurría a un lado del mentón.

Viéndolo más... devorable.

─Sei... mal-malvado...─ Kouki le respondía lamiendo sus labios.

Seijuuro no pudo evitarlo, atrayéndole una vez más a su regazo ahí en el suelo de la biblioteca, haciendo malabares para deshacerse completamente de sus pantalones y los contrarios, penetrándole de una rápida estocada gimiendo ambos en medio de un beso que sabía a prohibido.

─Esto es tu culpa. Vamos Kouki, muévete... ─

Kouki muerde sus labios, sintiéndose travieso, empuja al emperador a quedar espalda contra el librero, aferrándose a los hombros mientras le mira y levanta su trasero, dejándose caer con fuerza en el miembro que le invade, mordiendo sus labios mientras hace la cabeza hacia atrás. Impone entonces una cadencia de movimientos.

Algunas veces rápido y otras lento, besándose cada que pueden y perdiendo el aliento.

_─_ _Estoy seguro que estaba aquí, lo vi hace unos días, no creo que lo hayan acomodado ya en su lugar_ _─_

Kouki se tensa automáticamente al escuchar la voz femenina tras la puerta de la biblioteca, al ser un lugar casi insonoro el sonido llego hasta sus oídos de manera clara. Sin embargo el movimiento solo logró arrancarle al emperador un gemido ronco y gutural.

La puerta se abre y rechina, escuchan unos pasos acercándose, aproximadamente a dos libreros de distancia.

Kouki muerde sus labios al ver la mirada ahora heterocromatica y la sonrisa macabra en los labios de su pareja, le dice que no con la mirada y mueve la cabeza de forma negativa, pero eso solo enciende al pelirrojo.

Pronto su espalda está en la alfombra de la biblioteca, la sábana blanca al menos evitara una rozadura en su piel, lleva ambas manos a sus labios, sintiendo el tibio vapor de la boca de su pareja al besarle el cuello.

_─_ _No esta... ¿Sera que este en el otro pasillo?_ _─_

_─_ _Ni idea ¿Y si volvemos después?_ _─_

_─_ _Necesito ese libro ahora y la bibliotecaria no está_ _─_

Las embestidas en el interior del castaño se intensifican, sintiéndole incluso más grueso de lo que esperaba, su miembro esta igual de hinchado y duro, masajeado por el duro abdomen del pelirrojo, goteando líquido seminal a raudales, sintiendo cada caricia en su interior potenciada a mil. Puede ver; al voltear el rostro, un par de zapatos a poca distancia, sintiendo las lágrimas de placer culposo rodar por sus mejillas, rogando medio consiente para no ser descubiertos.

_─_ _¡Oh! Aquí esta_ _─_

Escucha a pocos pasos, sintiendo a la par una certera embestida en su punto dulce.

_─_ _¿Que fue eso?_ _─_

_─_ _Quien sabe, dicen que aquí asustan_ _─_

_─_ _¡No digas eso, qué horror! Vámonos..._ _─_

Ambos terminan en un sonoro gemido a la par en la que se azota la puerta, haciendo que varios libros cayeran de su lugar.

Un indeterminado tiempo después, cierto chihuahua se haya en una enorme cama envuelto en sábanas suaves y blancas, ignorando a cierto león que le habla con diversión mal ocultada en la voz.

─Sé que te gusto Kouki─

Solo se escucha un bufido molesto y avergonzado en el fuerte de sabanas en la cama, notando un movimiento y unos ojos achocolatados asomarse furiosos.

─Anda, hay un despacho que quiero profanar─

Kouki sale por completo de su lugar para golpear a almohadazos a su amado pelirrojo.

─En el escritorio de tu padre no ¡Sei pervertido!─

Aunque a Kouki no le suene tan mal la idea.

Aunque ahora que se detenía a pensar un poco, sentía que algo se le olvidaba.

─ ¿Qué harán estos papeles aquí?─ el intendente se retiraba del aula que se supone debía estar vacía y cerrada, con papeles en mano decidido a dejárselos mejor al primer profesor que se encontrara ─Mocosos irresponsables... y pensar que debo aun limpiar el tiradero de la biblioteca ¿Qué habría sucedido ahí?─


	5. PD, SON TRILLIZOS

Kouki estaba molesto; no, furioso. Casi sentía hervir su sangre como lava a punto de hacer erupción de un volcán antes dormido.

Había peleado con su siempre recta pareja. Ese que no hacía ni una mueca de disgusto en público solo para verse correcto.

Incluso si al hablar decía algunas palabra hirientes y agresivas, siempre procuraba que fueran corteses.

Había un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, algo en lo que los dos coincidían.  
Creían que ese acto denotaba vergüenza y falta de decencia, que solo los celopatas y vulgares parejas sexosas la usaban.

Y a Seijuroo le encantaba; aunque no lo decía en voz alta, hacerle ver ese hecho a sus amigos que tenían en gusto esa práctica, burlándose. Y después de casi 15 años de relación ahí estaba ahora Kouki.

En _esa particular_ _situación_.

Ambos se dirigían a su hogar después de la reunión que todos los milagros y sus parejas tenían cada particular tiempo.

—Vamos Kouki, no sigas molesto conmigo—

Seijuuro sabía claramente que no sería fácil contentar a su molesta pareja, pero tenía sus motivos.

Un poco de alcohol y ... _Eso_.

_Eso_ fue lo que le llevo al borde del colapso nervioso y después de una agradable cena, algo de vino; del mas caro por supuesto, que _esa_ idea en particular llegara a su mente.

—Ahora estoy muy molesto contigo Akashi Seijuuro, no me hables—

El pelirrojo hizo un guiño de dolor, le había hablado por su nombre completo y eso no dictaba nada bueno.

Bajaron de la limusina que les transportaba, entrando al lujoso  
penthouse en el que se hospedarían por esa noche, antes de partir a Kyoto donde ahora radicaban.

El castaño camino como perseguido hacia el elevador y dentro de el solo se dedicó a mirar a otro lado, _uno donde no viera su reflejo_ del bochorno y la vergüenza que cargaba.

—¡¿Cómo iré a trabajar mañana Seijuuro!? ¡¿Con una burka?!—

—No sería mala idea...— murmuró el emperador, murmullo claramente escuchado por su pareja  
  


—¡Seijuuro!—  
  


Mientras tanto el emperador rememoraba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior que le llevaron a _eso_.  
  
  


Pocas veces Kouki asistía a sus múltiples reuniones de socios. Seijuuro sabía que nunca había sido un ser social con los grandes peces empresariales.

Aún después de varios años de casados, un renombre debido a sus múltiples libros publicados y su belleza; que solamente el no veía, se seguía sintiendo menos.

Así que, esa noche se lo pidió ya que deseaba le vieran con el.

Presumirlo.

Seijuuro no se consideraba alguien salvaje, quizá alguien posesivo pero no agresivo; aunque Kagami dijera lo contrario debido al incidente de las tijeras, no entendía como es que no podía olvidar un _pequeño_ detallito.

No se consideraba del tipo que le dijera a su amado que ropa usar, con quién hablar o de lo contrario, si cediera a esa otra voz que aún a veces se presentaba, lo encerraría para que nadie lo viera.

_Cuando su primer embarazo lo intento, aunque solo el y Kouki lo supieran._

Lastima que _esa_ presisamente sería una de esas ocasiones.

Kouki tenía una clase en la preparatoria en Seirín y se sentía orgulloso de ese hecho.

Había salido con honores de la universidad y al ser un egresado de Seirín, la institución le llamo a que impartiera "Morfología Lingüística" a una clase avanzada de chicos de tercer año.

Kouki acepto gustoso ya que Mahiro; su tercer hijo, estaba en segundo año, y pues ¿Qué padre se niega a echarle un ojo a uno de sus retoños? Solo por si acaso.

Con lo que no contó fue que la escuela fuera un nido de mocosos hormonales que le lanzaban miraditas a su amado

castaño.

Porque pese a rondar casi los 40, Akashi Kouki se encontraba en forma... Y en qué forma.

Músculos torneados, piel sin alguna marca y por supuesto, sedosa. Claro que eso último solo él y quizá sus hijos; ya que le besaban a modo de cariño, lo sabrían.

Su aún firme trasero; por el ejércicio, al caminar se movía de manera seductora, con el paso de los años solo se había asentado en su rostro un deje de seducción, que le daba un aura de ingenuidad e inocencia nada propios de su edad, y costumbres; pues vaya que eran unos pervertidos en la cama.

Entonces fue que le vio por primera vez.

_Ese maldito mocoso_.

Mahiro se reía por sus celos, diciéndole que obviamente su padre jamás vería con otros ojos a un alumno, pero Seijuuro sabia, que en la mirada del muchacho había deseo carnal propio de su adolescencia.

Y odiaba que el blanco de su calentura fuera su pareja.

Lo peor vino cuando el mocoso resulto ser hijo de uno de sus más grande enemigos empresariales.

Si por algo había odiado los ojos verdes del chico desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—Gold-kun, no pensé verte por aqui esta noche—

La voz de Kouki y el discreto codazo en las costillas le hicieron estirar en su rostro una mueca más parecida a bilis en sus labios que a sonrisa, pero aún así saludo.

—Para mi es un gusto verle por aquí Akashi- sensei—

La mano de su esposo le apresó con un poco de fuerza, si bien que Kouki sabía que en esas circunstancias Seijuuro era mecha corta. Además de que pudo notar como el rubio le escaneada de arriba a abajo con la mirada y más cuando mordio su labio con descaro al terminar de verle.

—Asumo que tu padre está aqui Gold-kun—

—Asi es, me dijo que nada más verle le dijera, lo buscara—

Y una mierda que lo haria, que tenía por seguro que el mocoso le decía a su padre lo mucho que le ponía su profesor y Nash Gold lo dejaría pasar solo para molestarlo.

_Que ya superará su derrota por Dios._

—Si, lo buscaré después oh, mira cariño; ahí está mi padre—

Mientras la pareja se alejaba en busca de un inexistente Masaomi, porque el hombre estaba en Hawái con su reciente conquista, el rubio copia de su padre, veía sin descaro a disgusto del emperador, el trasero de su esposo.

—Vamos Sei, es solo un niño, no le sigas el juego—

—Lo siento Kouki, de verdad no puedo evitarlo—

Kouki Akashi estaba al tanto de la pugna entre su alumno y su marido. Al principio le causaba gracia, pero esa noche al ver que ya era la quinta copa de vino de su pareja, pensaba que era hora de ponerle fin.

Lastima que no estuvieran en el lugar adecuado y Kouki no supiera como hacerlo.

Quizá un plan de su malévolo amigo Kazunari le vendría bien.

_No sabía que eso no iba a ser necesario._   
  


No supo en que momento de la noche se le perdió su marido. Akashi había estado hablando con múltiples socios y potenciales socios, con su amado de la mano.

Hasta que simplemente desapareció.

Ya era hora de marcharse, así que decidió buscarlo con el rastreador que le había colocado en el anillo, bendita tecnología que le facilita a uno muchas cosas.

_¿Que? Había que ser precavido._

Como sea, Seijuuro fácilmente dio con el, así que siguiendo las indicaciones de su celular se dirigió a lo que parecía era el baño, entro al lujoso lugar; ya que era una costosa residencial en la que había sido la reunión cuando se quedó estático escuchando.

—Vamos Akashi- sensei, usted es muy lindo y justo totalmente mi tipo—

—Gold-kun... Agradezco tu... Esto mmm... Halago, pero debo declinar. Eres un buen niño pero estoy felizmente casado y enamorado. Además de mi edad, no soy el indicado para ti—

Bueno, las palabras de SU Kouki le agrandaban el ego _y otras zonas_ pero ese no era el punto, el mocoso no se quedaría sin un castigo.

Sin embargo al intentar abrir la puerta está no se abrió.

—G-Gold-kun... ¿Qué crees que haces?—

—Akashi-sensei, es usted muy lindo... Y su trasero es tan firme y suave a la vez—

—¡Sueltame! ¡Tu padre se enterará de esto!—

—El viejo solo me enviara a un internado y ya, no sufriré tanto, al menos me iré con la satisfacción de haber tocado su delicioso trasero—

El sonido de una nalgada casi le hace escupir un pulmón de la ira y de una patada hizo que la puerta saliera de sus goznes quedando a un lado de uno de los espejos del lugar, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vio.

Frente a sus ojos estaba su amado siendo amagado por un rubio y este con sus manos en su trasero.

**Ambas**

**Manos**

**En**

**Su**

**Trasero**

Bueno, ahora bien podía escupir ambos pulmones de la ira, Kouki tenía sus ojos con lágrimas intentando zafarse del chico y este quedando congelado al ver la mirada heterocromatica en sus ojos.

—S-Sei—

La voz angustiada de su amado le hirvió la sangre, de una zancada saco a su marido de entre sus brazos y de un buen derechazo el mocoso fue a dar al suelo inconsciente, hasta un diente voló por la fuerza.

Kouki se aferró a sus brazos temblando, así que lo cargo sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Pe-Perdón, creí que podía controlarlo yo solo... L-lo siento Sei, lo siento mucho— los hipidos y las lágrimas chocaban en su hombro y cuello donde el castaño había escondido su rostro y Seijuuro solo se dedicaba a abrazarlo mientras salían del lugar.

—Esta bien amor, no ha sido culpa tuya—

Kouki no alzó la vista ni siquiera cuando salieron del lugar y menos cuando escuchó una voz en mal japonés bien conocida.

—Akashi...—

—Me envías la factura del hospital—

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijeron.  
  
  


—¡Consíganse una maldita habitación!—

Masaki Akashi casi escupe la bebida que tomaba cuando al abrir la puerta del elevador vio a sus padres comiéndose como si hubieran pasado hambruna, maldijo el haberles pedido acompañarlos con tal de ver a su novio Kagami.

—¡Iré a ver a Hikaru!—

Y bueno, ni caso le hicieron.

Seijuuro entro a duras penas a la habitación que ambos compartían, respiraba con dificultad mientras devoraba los siempre dulces labios de su esposo.

Fue difícil hacer que Kouki dejase de llorar aún después de marcharse de la fiesta, no dejaba de culparse por los sucedido y de las maneras en las que sus negocios con el americano sea vieran arruinados.

Así que le beso. Aún dentro del coche y a sabiendas que el chófer les escucharía le beso hasta quitarle el aliento.

Ya en la recámara se separó un poco mientras nuevamente tomaba aire, apreciando el rostro sonrojado de su castaño, lamió de sus labios los restos de saliva que bajaban por su mentón por la intensidad del beso y sin miramientos le lanzó a la cama.

—¡Sei! Es-Espera... —

—No, debo borrar sus sucias manos de tu cuerpo—

El emperador había tomado control de su cuerpo y si bien Akashi lo permitía; _en ocasiones_ , este susurró en su mente.

_No lo hagas_ _._

_Kouki es mío, todos deben de verlo, haré que ese mocoso se de cuenta a quien Kouki pertenece_

Kouki estaba algo asustado y porque no decirlo, caliente en la mirada del emperador estaba tatuada claramente la palabra tortura.

Y no precisamente una dolorosa.

Antes de que Kouki pudiera quejarse, el pelirrojo se lanzó hacia el frente devorando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua haciendo un lío de saliva y maniobrando exitosamente le dejó desnudo en un parpadeo, el castaño jadeaba ya visiblemente excitado y eso aumentaba su orgullo, el saber que unos pocos besos aumentaban el calor de su esposo.

Pronto su boca no solo invadió sus labios, beso cuánta piel expuesta pudo, quitando en el transcurso también su ropa, mostrándose gloriosamente erecto, haciendo que Kouki gimiera con solo verle.

Pero Seijuuro tenía un cometido e iba a ponerlo en práctica.

Con la fuerza de ambos brazos, le giro para dejarle con el vientre pegado al colchón, haciéndole levantar el delicioso trasero que había sido profanado por el mocoso.

Dio una nalgada y seguido de ello el gritillo del castaño que resonó en los tímpanos de ambos y en el silencio de la noche.

—¡Esto es mío!—

Amasó las pomposas nalgas con delicadeza, relamiendose y sin dudarlo las separó.

—N-No Sei... E-Espera... Así... Así n-ahhh—  
  


Seijuuro sabía que esa era la única posición en la cual Kouki se volvía un amasijo completamente sumiso y a su disposición. Se cohibia de tal manera que no se daba cuenta de ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el placer que le daba.

Kouki giro sus ojos hacia atrás en cuanto sintió la húmeda lengua pasearse por sus nalgas, intentaba decirle que parara a su pareja pero solo salían gemidos altos y palabras entre cortadas.

Sin embargo lo que si se entendió bien fue el nombre del pelirrojo en ese agudo que con seguridad rompería un vidrio y todo, porque ahora este habia enterrado el rostro en su agujero, lamiendolo como poseído.

—¡Esto es mío! ¡Todo mío!—

—¡Si Sei! Ahhhh... ¡S-Siiii!—

Kouki estaba ya desesperado por sentir algo más que la húmeda y resbaladiza lengua y como si esposo hubiera leído su mente pronto un par de dedos le hicieron compañía.

—¡Sei! Más... Más...—

Seijuuro sonrió.

—Asi me gustas... Todo mojado y deseoso por mi—

Kouki no respondió... Al menos lo algo coherente.

Kouki temblaba ansioso, su cuerpo necesitado y listo por sentir el placer que solo Seijuuro sabía iba a darle.

—Sei... Sei... Me-Mételo ya por favor—

—Ya que lo pides tan dulcemente Kouki —

Seijuuro se masturbo con rudeza, sabía que el lamerle y el líquido seminal no sería suficiente, pero ya poco le importaba, además Kouki amaba un poco de dolor.

Mordio sus labios ante la vista del ano palpitante que le esperaba y sin mediar más le penetró.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza, Seijuuro al sentirse tan apretado y Kouki por la plenitud de sentirse tan lleno.

Admiro unos segundos como su pene había desaparecido en ese pecaminoso agujero. Pero poco duro al sentir como el castaño se removía gimiendo en la almohada.

—Se-iiii...—

—¡Maldición!—

Y si había algo que amaba Kouki era que Seijuuro perdiera la decencia maldiciendo como camionero, cada movimiento que hacía lo calculaba para enloquecerlo y sacar su nada recatado lenguaje.

—Estas tan apretado, es mi jodido derecho follarte así ¡Eres mío!—

_Y Kouki no se lo_ _negaría_ _._   
  


Seijuuro comenzó a moverse de manera bestial y ruda y aunque siempre había tenido cuidado con su cuerpo seguro esa noche podía utilizarla como excusa para dejarlo en silla de ruedas.

—¡Oh Dios!— Seijuuro reía, en ese momento no se consideraba tan divino, si no del lado del Diablo —¡No pares! ¡No pares!—

Claro que no iba a hacerlo, sus brazos cedieron, dejando su torso marcado apretarse contra la espalda del castaño, haciendo sus embestidas cortas y más profundas por la posición.

Solo se oían el coro de roncos gemidos del pelirrojo y pedidos de más fuerza del castaño. Kouki hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la clavícula del pelirrojo, mientras que las puntas de sus dedos se curvaban por el inminente orgasmo. Las penetraciones aumentaron, tocando cada vez su próstata, dando se cuenta de que se vendría sin siquiera tocarse.

Sentía mordidas y succiones en todo su cuello y parte de su garganta, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

—Y-Yaa... Ahhhh... Sei... — Kouki dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada, entornando los ojos, con saliva escurriendo por su mentón —Si... Si sigues así Y-Yo... ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me vengo Sei me vengo!—

Kouki se sentía laxo, a penas respirando, su mente desconectada que volvió a la vida cuando Seijuuro salió de el y le volteo para verle a la cara.

—Te vez tan lindo con esa expresión de muñequita después de haber tenido una buena follada... Pero Kouki, esto aún no acaba—

Aún no reponía la respiración cuando amabas piernas fueron alzadas y empotrado en el colchón, casi sintió el pene duro del pelirrojo en la garganta, dejando salir un grito, su propia erección volviendo con rapidez a la vida al ser estimulado directamente en la próstata.

—¡Ngh! ¡Sei, y-ya no-ahhhh!— gimoteo desesperado

—Correte, quiero ver tu semen salir por mi pene en tu culo—

Esas palabras junto con la voz gutural y ronca del pelirrojo lo acercaron al orgasmo, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver la mirada dispar; _que cualquier otra persona consideraría diabólica_ , pero que a él se le hacía sexy como un pecado.

Seijuuro tomo de las mejillas al castaño con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se quedaba en su cadera para un mejor agarre y le obligaba a verle mientras se corría, vertió todo su semen caliente en el interior que se apretaba en cada embestida oyendo gritar a su esposo por el placer.

Poco a poco dejó de moverse y aún en su interior le sonrió dulcemente.

—Te amo Kouki—

—Ta-Tambien te amo Sei—

Kouki cerro lentamente sus ojos, totalmente saciado, viendo a Seijuuro aún sonriente. Escuchando en la oscuridad de su inconciencia...

_—Que delicioso postre—_

Y un calor recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

Al día siguiente al salir del baño después de la ducha Seijuuro correría asustado al escuchar a su amado gritar mientras el espejo se rompía por una vela lanzada hacia este.

Y es que Kouki estaba lleno de mordidas y chupetones.... Muchos, muchos chupetones.  
  


_Un mes después..._   
  


El CEO de la gran empresa Akashi-Corp caminaba como si nada por el inmaculado pasillo que conducía a su despacho.

Iba feliz de la vida después de la gran noche que su amado esposo le había dado, además de los tiernos tratos que este le dedicó en la mañana.

Se habían duchado juntos, este le había besado con una ternura inusitada, incluso le ayudo a vestirse y le prometió algo más que comida para el almuerzo.

Aunque que no entendió la risa disimulada de su chófer, ni mucho menos los cuchicheos de las secretarias en cuanto entro al edificio.

Aún así nada elimino la sonrisa de sus labios... Hasta que llegó a su destino.  
  


—¡Sei-chan! ¿Que te...? Espera—  
  


Mibuchi Reo, asistente ejecutivo desde que condujo la dirección de la empresa de su padre; ahora suya, le había mirado exaltado y después, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_"No lo alertes"_ decía el mensaje.

Antes de ser detenido por un aparente mensaje en el celular, leyó el mensaje con tranquilidad, mientras que Seijuuro estaba ahí quieto a un paso de entrar a su oficina, extrañado por el cambiar de expresiones en su rostro. Paso del asombro a una risa estruendosa.

—Nada, nada Sei-chan, pasa. En un momento llevo el itinerario del dia—

Reo acostumbraba a llegar por lo menos media hora antes para tener listas algunas cosas que con el paso del tiempo se volvieron rutina entre el y su jefe. No por nada eran buenos amigos.

Así que cuando temprano recibió una indicación de su casi hermano Kouki, con esa extraña petición no lo entendió.

Ahora que veía el pelirrojo lo supo y ya que por fin entraba en el despacho grito.

—Deje algo muy importante en el cajón de arriba, buscalo—

Tres minutos más tarde escucho la grosería; que pocas veces usaba, salir de los labios de su amigo.

Dejando salir la risa estruendosa que había estado conteniendo.

Y dentro de esas cuatro paredes, un sonrojado Seijuuro, pasaba sus dedos por su rostro en un infructuoso intento de eliminar la tinta de el.

Y es que Kouki en venganza por sus acciones le había escrito con marcador permanente unas cuantas frases que ya medio Kyoto seguro había visto.

Frente al espejo estaba su rostro con una bonita letra que decía.

**_Soy Seijuuro, pertenencia irrevocable de Akashi Kouki_** en la frente, **_Favor de no tocar_** en una mejilla y en la otra, **_Pd_** ** _, seré padre de trillizos_**

Los celos no volverían a poseerlo y hacer que dejara el cuerpo de su esposo marcado de miles de chupetones.

Porque no cabía duda de que su Kouki había aprendido de sus mañas absolutas y ahora le había avergonzado de manera cruel.

Por qué bien decían que la venganza se sirve fría, es lenta y dulce.

Pero el emperador sabría bien como dominar a su emperatriz, buscaría un modelo bonito de silla de ruedas, quizá con porta vasos si se sentía benevolente.

_Hay no_...  
  


Mejor unas bonitas cunas...


End file.
